All I need is you
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No es que Oreki sea el ser más demostrativo pero se sentía un poco desplazado al enterarse que Chitanda le había entregado chocolate a los miembros del Club menos a él. ¿Qué pasará?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Para hacer homenaje a este día, no podía dejar a un lado a estos dos. Está linda pareja que me encanta y que sin dudas, nos entregan mucho más aventuras. Este es mi colaboración con este día tan especial para enamorados como para amigos._**

 ** _¡A disfrutarlo!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Hyouka no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Yonezawa Taskohna. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Oreki miraba por los alrededores de la escuela. Los papeles rojos colgados y el ambiente tan lleno de chicas entregando chocolates a los chicos que les gusta. Eso agotaba más las pocas energías con las cuales se había despertado.

Suspiro como si nada, una vez que cambio sus zapatos y dejo los otros en el pequeño casillero, camino a su salón de clases. Un bostezo salió de él. No era que le molestara todas esas cursilerias sin embargo, era un chico poco social al cual ese día no le entregaban nada.

Y no a molestaba por ello pero normalmente se sentía un poco incómodo.

 **-¡Houtarou!** -Satoshi había llegado al mismo tiempo que él había entrado al salón **-Mira lo que Chitanda me dio**

Le mostró, casi restregandoselo en la cara, una pequeña caja de color rojo, un moño blanco, el olor del chocolate salía de la caja.

 **-¿Y el tuyo?**

 **-No me he encontrado con Chitanda** -Hablo como si nada y se sentó en su lugar.

Escuchaba a lo lejos a Satoshi presumir sobre el único regalo que recibiría ese día, decidió ignorar y leer el pequeño libro que siempre cargaba.

 **-¿Chi-chan aún no te da tu regalo?** -Era el descanso cuando Ibara se acercó a ellos con una cajita de igual forma. **-Podía jurar que camino en dirección a tu salón**

 **-Ella no ha pasado por aquí** -Respondió Houtarou mientras metía a su boca un poco de comida.

 **-¿Será que Houtarou esta molesto de que no ha recibido algún regalo de ella?** -Satoshi hablo con burla.

 **-¡No digas eso!** -Ibara le golpeó el costado a Satoshi **-Estoy segura que Chi-chan le dará su regalo pronto**

Oreki volvió a ignorarlos. Aunque no quería aceptarlo pero si se sentía un poco desplazado, saber que dos de ellos habían recibido ya un regalo de Chitanda, era un poco triste. Suspiro y decidió asomarse por la ventana.

No había nada interesante en ese día más que muchas declaraciones de amor y rechazos, muy horribles rechazos, volvió a suspirar. Ese podría ser un día normal como todos sin la presencia de su amiga la curiosa.

 **-Y así acaban las actividades del club** -Chitanda terminó de hablar a los miembros. **-Por cierto Oreki-san me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto que tengo en mi familia**

 **-¡Mucha suerte Houtarou!** -Satoshi salía del salón con burla, antes de ser detenido por una muy sonrojado Ibara.

 **-Tu tampoco podrás escaparte de lo que te espera** -Satoshi la miro con miedo, lamentablemente no podía escaparse de ella.

Cuando escucharon los pasos lejos, Chitanda al fin saco el aire que estaba guardando. Se dirigió a su mochila y empezó a mover algunas cosas. Oreki sólo se levantó de su asiento y camino a la ventana. Sabía que la chica había mentido hacerca de platicarle algún asunto de familia.

Sólo tenía que esperar.

 **-Lamentó la tardanza Oreki-san** -La chica al fin hablo y con sus mejillas rojas le tendió una caja mucho más grande, estaba envuelta en un papel fino de color rojo y un moño blanco que podía jurar que brillaba **-Espero que te gusten los chocolates que yo prepare**

Las mejillas de Oreki se encendieron y se pintaron de un color rojo. Un poco avergonzado tomo la caja, en el proceso, había tocado sin querer la dulce mano de Chitanda. Era alagador que su caja era más grande que la de sus amigos, aunque realmente no había estado preparado para ese momento.

 **-Gracias por el regalo pero yo...**

 **-Tranquilo** -Chitanda al fin habló **-No importa si no tienes un regalo para mi** -Sonrió con dulzura **-Pero me alegra que aceptaras mis chocolates**

Oreki volvió a mirar la caja, con tranquilidad la abrió y vio los chocolates perfectamente ordenados. Tomó uno en forma de corazón y empezó a masticarlo. El sabor se deshacia en su lengua.

Sabía de primera mano que Chitanda era muy buena en la cocina y tareas de hogar, al final en cuenta, tenía que ver por la familia en la que estaba. Y que ahora tuviera en sus manos un chocolate hecho sólo para él, hacia que se sintiera un poco nervioso. Por lo que decidió comer un chocolate más, al final en cuenta, tenía muchos ahí.

 **-Quería dartelo desde esta mañana pero...** -Chitanda se sonrojo y miraba sus dedos **-Pero no había reunido el valor hasta este momento y yo...** -Hablo nerviosa, reunió todo el valor para alzar su rostro y mirarle con esos ojos brillantes **-Puedo decir que eres más que sólo un amigo y el primero que conocí en este lugar, lo que quiero decir es...**

Guardo silencio al momento en que Oreki había metido uno de sus chocolates en su boca. Este había tenido la oportunidad de sentir los suaves labios.

 **-Se lo que quieres decir tonta** -Hablo un poco avergonzado, subió su mano a la cabeza de Chitanda y revolvió su cabello **-Aunque no tengo que darte este día me gustaría que supieras que tu eres lo único que necesito**

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, Oreki, sintiendo la mirada de Chitanda sobre él, decidió desviar su mirada. No podía dejar de sentir aquellos ojos tan brillantes, sus mejillas se calentaron al mismo tiempo que sintió como era abrazado. Como ella había enterrado su rostro en su pecho y ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Chitanda.

 **-Eres mejor con las palabras que con las acciones Oreki-san** -Hablo con alegría.

 **-Callate** -Hablo sonrojado y aceptando aquel abrazo.

Cuando ambos se separaron volvieron a mirarse, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos. Y antes de que fuera un poco más tarde, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón. Una conversación tan animada de formó entre ellos que por primera vez, Chitanda conoció una verdadera sonrisa de Oreki.

 **-Sólo espero que esperes con ansias mi respuesta en el día blanco**

 **-Lo estaré esperando con ansias** -Soltó una risita **-Nunca he probado algo hecho por ti así que lo estaré esperando**

Oreki volvió a sonrojarse. En aquel camino donde ambos se separaban, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse con el otro.

 **-Hasta mañana Oreki** -La chica volvió a sonreír. ¿Cuántas veces había sonreído con Oreki?

 **-Hasta mañana Chitanda**

Y antes de que la chica se subiera a su bicicleta, Chitanda le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse con rapidez. Oreki vio por donde se había ido, subió su mano a su mejilla y una vez más volvió a sonrojarse.

Suspiro, esta vez había sido de felicidad. Miro el cielo y alzó el listón blanco con el que chitanda había asegurado muy bien la caja que guardaba en su caja. Una ligera sonrisa salió de él antes de caminar.

Por primera vez, pensó que ese día fue bueno al final en cuenta.

 **-El día blanco ¿Eh?** -Oreki caminaba aún sumido en sus pensamientos **-Será la primera vez que le daré un regalo a alguien**

Sonrió. Sólo esperaría a ese día.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Se que sin duda, escribiré la segunda parte de este capítulo. Esperenlo con mucha ansia. ¡Feliz día!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel. El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 14 de Febrero de 2018_**


End file.
